


Holes of my Sweater

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Count Your Fingers, Count Your Thumbs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance sees Shiro in his new sweater and caves to it's adorableness. It hasthumbholes.





	Holes of my Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write fluffy happy shance since s3 (no spoilers in this fic don't worry) and even more for the tw au recently. I won't work on any, like, important parts of it until the actual show's last season is done, though. Only eight more episodes to go, yay! Teen Wolf and JD can rot in hell. :)
> 
> Also! I thought about how Shiro might have issues with his haircut and the memories it might give him, so I wanted to do a little thinking on that. 
> 
> sorry for the [sweater weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA26uXxh5O0) title reference. it's cheesy, i know

Shiro comes down the stairs in a sweater, red, soft-looking, long-sleeved and everything. Lance can tell it’s new in the way that he’s never seen it before. And that it still holds that aura to it that new clothes always seem to have. “Feeling cold?” He teases, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. Shiro’s pretty much a heater – clothes like this are purely for comfort with him. It’s cute.

 

“What?” Shiro asks, looking down at his attire as he makes his way around the couch. He pushes his hair out of his eyes (it’s longer than usual, but Lance hasn’t bothered him about it – Shiro will cut it when he wants, if he wants) and Lance can see more of the new shirt. It goes all the way down past his wrists and – “No, it’s – thumb holes,” he explains in broken, stilted words, and closes his fists sans his thumbs to show off the fabric over the webbing between his thumbs and forefingers.

 

It’s overwhelming how adorable it is.

 

Lance is pretty sure he’s smiling widely now, probably just shy from gaping, but at least he isn’t cooing. He doesn’t want to actually embarrass his poor boyfriend, but he looks so freaking loveable and soft right now. Lance wants to pull him into a tight hug and never let go. Maybe they could even nap together, cuddling. Yes, that definitely sounds nice.

 

Shiro makes to sit down next to him, but Lance moves, shifting him before he can even settle, so they’re lying together, pressed close. Lance has one hand around his waist, stroking over Shiro’s back, his head pillowed on Shiro’s bicep, and his other hand lifted to drag through and pet at his hair. Years ago, Lance would have never pegged Shiro for being the type to have longer hair (it isn’t really too bad, just kind of shaggy, falling in waves that are almost curls just at the middle of his ears), but ever since he’d been back, he’d been slowly growing out his hair. He doesn’t keep it shorter than what could probably be considered unkempt, and never anything that resembles an undercut.

 

He likes it longer, likes the certainty he has in the mornings where he can run a hand over his head and feel the length – know he isn’t being tested on, mutilated. He knows he’s safe, at this length, knows that he’s home, with Lance. Lance knows all of this, too, through Shiro telling him and watching the relief that floods Shiro’s expression in small smiles when his hair is getting so long he can blow it out of his face again. It’s why Lance puts his hand in the stuff as often as he thinks about it.

 

When they’re finally still, Shiro snorts at him, and secures his arms around Lance as well. He’ll never deny a cuddle time, but neither will Lance. “Soft, isn’t it?” He mumbles, and Lance’s eyelids droop at the lowness of it.

 

He pinches the fabric between his fingers for a moment before letting go and caressing again. “Unbelievably so.”

 

The clothes are a bit of a comfort thing for Lance too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sweater in question, it's too fucking adorable:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [source of images](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/104018109210/carrie-is-dereks-thumbhole-sweater-a-canon-or)


End file.
